The properties of bubbles produced in a carbonated liquid can affect use of that liquid for its intended purpose. For example, the properties of bubbles produced in a carbonated beverage can impact the perceived taste of the beverage and/or the sensation that the beverage creates in the mouth of a person drinking the beverage (the “mouth feel” of the beverage). In many circumstances, it is therefore desirable to control the size of bubbles that are produced in a beverage or other liquid.